happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop
Name: Pop Gender: Male Animal: Bear Relatives: Cub (son) Episode Count: 31 TV Count: 3 Kill Count: 21 Deaths: 14 (11 from episodes, 3 from Smoochies) First Appearance: Havin' a Ball First Death: Havin' a Ball First Victim: Cub from Chip Off the Ol' Block Voice Actor: Aubrey Ankrum Pop is one of the main character in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A light brown bear. He is another adult character. Some people refer to him as the stereotypically clueless, bathrobe-wearing, pipe-smoking 1950s style sitcom father. He never appeared in any episode without Cub excluding his BBQ smoochie. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention - although it's clear that he loves him. In the web series he usually didn't know of his son's deaths, but he is more aware of them in the TV series. He isn't very bright (like in Easy For You to Sleigh, he pulled the fire detector off and later on killed himself and Cub because of the smoke) and when he tries to save his son, he often kills him and sometimes himself, too. The only time Pop killed Cub intentionally was in the episode Read 'em and Weep, because Cub was possessed by a demon, forcing Pop to kill him (despite the fact that Lumpy had already exorcised the demon from Cub). In both the Internet shorts and the TV series, he survives almost every episode in which he appears. But when he does die, a large proportion of these involve fire. Pop does not appear in as many episodes without his son. He originally was going to appear in Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark, but many considered it weird for Pop to kill Flaky. Instead Flippy took his place. However, Pop becomes more prominent in the TV shows. Pop is one of the few characters in the show who has a much more intelligible way of speaking. He almost speaks clear words in some of the episodes he appears in and even reads a story of "The Night Before Christmas" to Cub in one of them. There is evidence in the recent episode Can't Stop Coffin that Pop may very well be a widower, due to the fact that in their cameo in the episode, he and Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone which probably belongs to his dead wife. Pop & Cub Episodes Starring Roles *Havin' a Ball *Chip Off the Ol' Block *Snip Snip Hooray *Water Way to Go *Stealing the Spotlight *And the Kitchen Sink *Doggone It! *A Hole Lotta Love *Read 'em and Weep Featuring Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *From Hero to Eternity *Don't Yank My Chain *Sea What I Found *Easy For You to Sleigh *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Mime to Five *Letter Late Than Never *Easy Comb, Easy Go *A Sucker For Love Pt.1 Appearance Roles *Flippin' Burgers *Hello Dolly! *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *As You Wish *Gems the Breaks *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *Wingin' It *Can't Stop Coffin Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Sliced into pieces by helicopter rotors. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by burger joint door from an explosion caused by Flippy along with Cub. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Stealing the Spotlight: Is boiled to death by Lumpy's bright lights. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Light: Lights a BBQ grill with meths, but is too powerful and the grill explodes. Charcoal pieces then fall and burn a hole through his head. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Corn: Pop eats some corn, but then a flame from the grill pops the corn inside him, presumably crushing his organs into popcorn. #Pop's BBQ Smoochie Kabob: A kabob stick impales Pop through the eye and out of the other side of his head. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of suffocation from smoke. #Who's to Flame?: Seen burnt to death on the ground. Death not shown, though he presumably dies when a firetruck explodes. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Impaled through head with flaming pine cone, then burns to death. #As You Wish!: Impaled on the edge of Sniffles' rocket along with Petunia. #Mime to Five: Because of a magnified audio feedback, his ears get damaged, his eardrums rupture, and he is impaled by windshield glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by giant piece of popcorn. #Wingin' It: Sucked out of plane along with Cub (Debatable). Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Presumed killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not seen) Seen on Comics #Making a Good Bleed: Dies in car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #And the Kitchen Sink: Walks through a cactus patch. #Doggone It!: Attacked by Whistle the dog. Number of Kills *Cuddles - 2 (And the Kitchen Sink; A Hole Lotta Love) *Giggles - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Toothy - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Lumpy - 3 (Havin' A Ball; Every Litter Bit Hurts; A Hole Lotta Love) *Petunia - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love (along with Sniffles) *Handy - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love (along with Sniffles) *Nutty - 0 *Sniffles - 0 *Cub - 7 (Chip Off the Ol' Block; Snip Snip Hooray; Water Way to Go; And the Kitchen Sink; Sea What I Found; Easy Comb, Easy Go; Read 'em and Weep) *Flaky - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *The Mole - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love (Along with Sniffles)) *Disco Bear - 0 *Russell - 0 *Lifty - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Shifty - 1 (And the Kitchen Sink) *Mime - 1 (A Hole Lotta Love) *Cro-Marmot - 0 *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends – 0 *Other - Many (hundreds birds from the cursed book read in Read 'em and Weep. Dead birds rain from the sky for around 60 seconds.) Trivia *In the Internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub was in a certain episode, but Pop was not in the episode. But in the TV series Pop and Cub are always together. *One question on 'Question Kenn' asked if Disco Bear and Pop could be the same character, though this is certainly not the case as they have been seen as separate characters in episodes in which they both appeared in. *The fun fact of the "Collect Them All" section is that he even smokes in his sleep. *In the Halloween episode "Read 'em and Weep", Pop is a cheapskate as he's seen unwittingly buying the Necronomicon which is in the cent symbol box. *According to writer Warren Graff, Aubrey Ankrum has left Happy Tree Friends, but the creators will sample his voice rather than replacing him for the voices of Pop and Evil Flippy. *You could consider Pop to be 'bald', seeing as there have been times where Cub's Beanie is off and he has clearly visible auburn hair, when Pop takes off his hat, there is no 'hair' on his head. *Every time Pop died, Cub died as well (excluding his BBQ Smoochie). *Even though Pop usually kills Cub more than he killed any other characters, Lumpy killed Cub more than him. *In Pop's epsiodes, he doesn't always kill Cub, e.g. Concrete Solution, when Cub was killed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach. Category:Characters